


I Wish I Were Kenma Kozume

by I_am_too_cool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pain, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_cool/pseuds/I_am_too_cool
Summary: Kenma is Heather and Kageyama wishes he were Heather.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Wish I Were Kenma Kozume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so.... This was made at 3 am and a longg time ago. It’s not edited or anything I’m sorry for the bad grammar/spelling. Anyways this was inspired by ‘Heather’ by Conan Gray It’s a really good song and I still listen to it til this day and I love it.

He is way better than I could ever be.

How can I compete with Kenma? He is way nicer than I am.

Hinata, I still remember when I gave you my white sweater. You were shivering on the Third of December. That’s right. I still remember the date I gave you my favorite sweater.

Remember when you were on my door step to return the sweater I had lent you? Remember I kept refusing? I really wanted you to wear the sweater. But then the sweater you wore that day caught my eye. You wore a white and red sweater.The same sweater he wore when you and him hung out. The one Kenma owned. I had no choice but to take back the white sweater that had your scent on it from wearing it. I slept with it that night.

As I watch you call Kenma after each practice. Calling each other names. Names that I always wanted to call you.

Our practices getting shorter by the minute for you to be able to go visit Kenma Kozume. I always liked looking forward to practices just to see you with that smile on your face. Where I would set the ball for you to do our quick attack. I can picture you getting so happy after hitting that ball I had set to you. Smiling so big. Damn that smile.

Only if you knew

How much I liked you

But I watch your eyes, as he

Walks by

What a sight for

Sore eyes

Brighter than a

Blue Sky

He’s got you

Mesmerized

While I die.

“Kageyama?!” He shouts while running towards me.

I was shaking violently, I couldn’t make it stop. I don’t want Hinata to leave me. I’m trying to change because of you, but I can’t. It’s so hard.

“You are after all the king of the court.”

“Kageyama what’s going on?!”

I don’t ever want Hinata to leave me.

Please don’t leave me Hinata

I feel a tiny body on my chest. It’s like it was a perfect fit, like it was made for being there. I can feel fluffy hair underneath my chin. I had stopped shaking. I calmed down.

I don’t want this feeling to end.

I wonder if Kenma gets these hugs every day.

I’m not even half, as pretty

He gave you his sweater

It’s polyester, but you like him better

I wish I were Kenma.

Remember when you texted me at 10 pm? To find out that Kenma had asked you out. Panicking what to say because you really liked him back.

But yet, I was the one who got you guys together.

What makes it worse is that I can’t bring myself to hate Kenma. No matter how much I want a reason to hate him. I can’t think of one. He’s a really nice guy once you get to know him, I can tell why Hinata likes him.

But how can I hate him?

He’s such an angel

But then again, kinda

Wish he were dead as he

Walks by

Here we are. I’m the best man for your wedding. It’s painful, yes. Seeing you in a suit to marry Kenma. I wish you were wearing that for me though.

Daichi and Sugawara checked up on me a day before I went to see you. I cried in Sugawaras arms for almost the whole day.

I had to give a speech in front of everyone to say how happy you are with him, how much you loved him. Daichi and Suga only knew that I didn’t want to do it.

You walked onto me crying in the bathroom after your wedding. You had asked me,

“What’s wrong Kageyama?” In a soft worried voice.

“Nothing to worry about, I just get to see my best friend marry the person he loves the most.”

You smiled at me so brightly it blinded me.

Though, all I could think about these words that are replaying in my head,

“You may kiss-“

I wish I were Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first post !! (:


End file.
